Batman
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire from Gotham City. He became Batman in response to the sudden and brutal murder of his parents when he was ten. He sees himself as the protector of Gotham City, aiming to clean up the city's crime and corruption while bringing its criminals to justice by any means necessary. Biography Early life Bruce Wayne had been born to wealthy but civic-minded parents. The noble Doctor Thomas Wayne and the philanthropic Martha Wayne had worked tirelessly to reverse Gotham's urban decline, and had become renown for their glittering charity fundraisers and their support of initiatives to stimulate the city's growth as a place without crime and poverty. One cold late October night when he was ten years old, Bruce urged his parents to take him to see a movie and his father gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theatre to see Footlight Frenzy. After the movie, his father had decided they should walk for a bit before taking a cab back to Wayne Manor. The family happily walked down the sidewalk and it wasn't long before his mother had noticed someone following them. Attempting to evade the followers, who turned out to be two hoodlums, Bruce and his parents found themselves cornered in a dead-end alley as the hoods, on orders to kill the Waynes due to their meddling in mafia affairs, confronted them. One of them goes up to them and tore Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggled with that thug. The second hoodlum pulled out a gun and shot down Thomas. Martha screamed, and she was then shot down by the same thug. As the first hoodlum that Thomas had struggled with began to run away, the second with the gun approached Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The hoodlum with the gun came out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented, devilish grin that Bruce would never forget. The cops could be heard coming and the first hoodlum shouted, "Oh, Man, let's go!" Just as the second cocked the gun, he then turned upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turned back to Bruce and said, "See you around, kid", and began to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. Little did he know that his prediction would come true -- that he and Bruce would meet again. Bruce went down on his knees between the dead bodies of his loving parents and began to cry. He prayed that he would eradicate crime from Gotham's streets so that no one else would suffer the same pain. Beat cop Jim Gordon was the first official on the scene and attempted to console Bruce, but to no avail. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red leather book lying on it. It was his father's journal. His father had written in it every day in his life, but now the journal will never be finished. Bruce took the red journal and ran out into a powerful storm. He fell in to a centuries old cave. When he got up he looked forward and saw a figure approaching him in the darkness. It was a giant bat. Bruce was at first scared but then decided to take that image and put fear into the hearts of those who did evil and criminals. When he grew up, he studied combat, science, psychology, and criminology. With the assistance of his butler and guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, he developed new technologies and weapons in the "bat caves" beneath Wayne Manor, and a new persona for himself -- that of "the Batman," a frightening, phantom-like vigilante whose self-appointed mission was to lurk the darkened streets of Gotham, meting out rough justice to criminals. ''Batman'' ''Batman Returns'' ''Batman Forever'' ''Batman & Robin'' Gallery Bruce Wayne Bruce47674.jpg Bruce8888.jpg Bruce8889.jpg Bruce4534.jpg Bruce484556.jpg Bruce568.jpg References External links * Bruce Wayne (Burtonverse) at DC Comics Database * Batman at Tim Burton Wiki * Batman (Michael Keaton) at Batman Wiki * Batman (Val Kilmer) at Batman Wiki * Barman (George Clooney) at Batman Wiki Category:Batman characters Category:Batman Returns characters Category:Batman Forever characters Category:Batman & Robin characters